sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Toaru Majutsu no Index
Toaru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）) là một light novel được viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma (鎌池 和馬) và minh họa bởi Haimura Kiyotaka (灰村 キヨタカ). Truyện đã xuất bản được 34 tập, bao gồm 2 tập ngoại truyện. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Toaru Majutsu no Index diễn ra ở Thành Phố Học Viện, một thành phố công nghệ kĩ thuật cao nằm ở phía tây Tokyo, là nơi phát triển sức mạnh của các học sinh được gọi là các siêu năng lực gia. Tuy nhiên, trong thế giới khoa học đang phát triển các năng lực đặc biệt này có một thế giới ngầm về phép thuật liên quan đến các tổ chức tôn giáo trên thế giới. Kamijou Touma, một chàng trai kém may mắn là một trong nhiều học sinh của Thành Phố Học Viện, sở hữu một sức mạnh bí ẩn trên cánh tay phải gọi là "Imagine Breaker", một kĩ năng cho phép cậu vô hiệu hóa bất kì năng lực đặc biệt nào, cho dù là siêu năng lực hay ma thuật. Một ngày nọ, cậu gặp một cô bé đang nằm trên lan can ban công nhà cậu có tên là Index. Cô bé đến từ Necessarius, một tổ chức phép thuật thuộc Thuần Anh Giáo Hội cùng với Index Librorum Prohibitorum: 103.000 cuốn ma đạo thư đã bị cấm lưu truyền trong giáo hội từ lâu, được khắc sâu trong đầu cô bé. Cuộc gặp gỡ đó đã đưa cậu đến với những bí mật giữa khoa học và ma thuật. Kĩ năng kì lạ của Kamijou Touma đặt cậu vào giữa cuộc xung đột của các siêu năng lực gia của Thành Phố Học Viện và các pháp sư. Trong khi cố gắng giúp đỡ và bảo vệ bạn bè của mình, Kamijou Touma biết rằng những người cậu biết không giống như lúc họ xuất hiện và bắt đầu lôi kéo sự chú ý của các pháp sư và các siêu năng lực gia cũng như khám phá các bí ẩn của Thành Phố Học Viện và Index. Giải thưởng Xin hãy nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem giải thưởng. Lịch sử cập nhật Xin nhấn vào tiêu đề trên để đến trang lịch sử cập nhật đầy đủ. *16 tháng 10 năm 2013: Hoàn thành Volume 8. *29 tháng 10 năm 2013: Cập nhật Volume 15 lên wiki. *19 tháng 12 năm 2013: Cập nhật Volume 16 lên wiki. *26 tháng 01 năm 2014: Hoàn thành Volume 19. *30 tháng 01 năm 2014: Hoàn thành Volume 7. *11 tháng 02 năm 2014: Cập nhật Graduation SS lên wiki. *14 tháng 03 năm 2014: Cập nhật Volume 17 lên wiki. *09 tháng 05 năm 2014: Volume 9 được cập nhật lên wiki. *11 tháng 06 năm 2014: Cập nhật Volume 18 lên wiki. *25 tháng 06 năm 2014: Hoàn thành SS Volume 2. *15 tháng 08 năm 2014: Hoàn thành Volume 20. *02 tháng 09 năm 2014: Hoàn thành NT Volume 2. Thuật ngữ và chú thích Nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem quy chuẩn dịch thuật. Phân công và tiến độ Nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem thông tin về Phân công và tiến độ của bộ truyện. Giới thiệu nhân vật Kamijou Touma Nhân vật chính của bộ truyện, là Level 0 nhưng có năng lực Imagine Breaker ở tay phải có thể vô hiệu hóa mọi năng lực siêu nhiên. Index Nữ chính của bộ truyện. Cô có bộ nhớ hoàn hảo và ghi nhớ 103,000 cuốn sách phép. Misaka Mikoto Nữ chính thứ hai của bộ truyện. Cô đứng hạng 3 trong 7 Level 5 của Thành Phố Học Viện với biệt danh Railgun. Accelerator Nam chính thứ hai của bộ truyện, là siêu năng lực gia mạnh nhất Thành Phố Học Viện với năng lực 'Thay đổi véc tơ'. Hamazura Shiage Nam chính thứ ba của bộ truyện, là một Level 0 và là cựu thành viên của Skill-Out. Để xem chi tiết về các nhân vật, xin hãy nhấn vào tiêu đề. (Lưu ý: Có thể tiết lộ nội dung, tốt nhất là nên vào khi đã xem xong 2 season anime.) ''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma Anime Season 1 'Volume 1 - Index' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Câu chuyện về anh chàng tiêu diệt ảo tưởng — The_Imagine-Breaker. *Chương 1: Pháp sư đáp lên tháp — FAIR,_Occasionally_GIRL. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Pháp sư đem đến cái chết — The_7th-Egde. *Chương 3: Sách phép mỉm cười dịu dàng — "Forget_me_not." (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Pháp sư chọn cái kết — (N)Ever_Say_Good_bye. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Sự kết thúc của cô gái danh mục cuốn sách cấm — Index-Librorum-Prohibitorum. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 2 - Deep Blood' - Toàn tập (Bản dịch của vnsharing135) *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Một ngày Vẫn Như Mọi Ngày — The_Beginning_of_The_End. *Chương 1: Tòa tháp Thủy tinh — The_Tower_of_BABEL. *Chương 2: Thợ săn-Phù thủy Đi Cùng Những Ngọn lửa — By_The_Holy_Rood... *Chương 3: Kẻ Bậc thầy Kết thúc Thế giới Như một vị Thánh — DEUS_EX_MACHINA... *Chương 4: Bảy Chết chóc — Deadly_Sins. *Phần kết: Thâm Huyết của sự Mục nát — Devil_or_God. *Lời bạt 'Volume 3 - Sister '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Radio Noise — Level2 *Chương 1: Imagine Breaker — Level0(and More) *Chương 2: Radio Noise — Level2(Product Model) *Chương 3: Railgun — Level5. *Chương 4: Accelerator — Level5(Extend) *Phần kết: Only One — ID_Not_Found *Lời bạt 'Volume 4 - Angel Fall' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Thế giới song song trong thế giới thực. (chưa hoàn thành) *Chương 1 *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Volume 5 - Ba câu chuyện' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Đêm mở đầu — Good_Bye_Yesterday. *Chương 1: Con Đường Một Chiều của khoa học nào đó —. Last_Order. *Chương 2: Siêu Pháo Điện Từ của Oujo nào đó — Doubt_Lovers. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Tín hiệu cuối cùng của Misaka nào đó — Tender_or_Sugary. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Cấm Thư ở nhờ nào đó — Arrow_Made_of_AZUSA. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Đêm kết thúc — Welcome_to_Tomorrow. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 6 - Kazakiri Hyouka - 'Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mặt trước của Sân khấu (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Lễ khai giảng — Baby_Queen. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Sau giờ học — Break_Time. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Khu vực kín — Battle_Cry. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Ám hiệu ngừng — Beast_Body,_Human_Heart. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Bên kia sân khấu (chưa edit) *Lời bạt [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Anime Season 2 'Volume 7 - Giải cứu Orsola Aquinas' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Bắt đầu Hành động — The_Page_is_Opened. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Thành Phố Học Viện — Science_Worship. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Giáo hội Chính Thống La Mã — The_Roman_Catholic_Church. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Giáo hội Thanh Giáo Anh Quốc — Anglican_Church. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Giáo hội Giáo lý Riêng biệt Phong cách Amakusa — AMAKUSA_Style_Remix_of_Church. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Kết thúc Hành động — The_Page_is_Shut. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 8 - Tree Diagram Remnant' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Một trong năm ngón tay — A_TOKIWA-DAI's_World. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Sau giờ học của các cô gái — After_School_of_ Angels. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Các cô gái đối đầu — Space_and_Point. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Mảnh sáng ẩn — "Remnant" (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Người phán xét — Break_or_Crash? (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Từng ngày — One_Place,One_Scene. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 9 - Daihaseisai '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Giai đoạn Chuẩn bị Từ Góc nhìn thứ ba — Parent's_View_Point. *Chương 1: Hiệu lệnh Bắt đầu Dưới ánh Mặt trời Nóng rực — Commence_Hostilities. *Chương 2: Sân vận động của những Pháp sư và Siêu năng lực gia — "Stab_Sword." *Chương 3: Chiến thuật của những Kẻ truy đuổi và Kẻ bị truy đuổi — Worst_Counter. *Chương 4: Trận đấu Có Kết thúc trong Thắng lợi hay Không? — Being_Unsettled. *Lời bạt 'Volume 10 - Daihaseisai' *Minh họa *Chương 5 *Chương 6 *Chương 7 *Chương 8 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Volume 11 - La Regina del Mare Adriatico (Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic)' *Minh họa *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Mở đầu|Mở đầu: Chuyến đi đến phía Bắc Italy — Un_Viaggio_in_Italia.]] (chưa edit) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Chương 1|Chương 1: Đường phố Chioggia — Il_Vento_di_Chioggia.]] (chưa edit) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Chương 2|Chương 2: Sự chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi đến London — Un_Frammento_di_un_Piano.]]'' (chưa edit) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Chương 3|Chương 3: Trên con thuyền chốn Thủ Đô Sông Nước — ''Il_Mare_e_la_Sconfitta.]](chưa edit) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Chương 4|Chương 4: Thuyền hỏa công và pháo chiến — Lotte_di_Liberazione]] (chưa edit) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Chương 5|Chương 5: Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic — La_Regina_del_Mare_Adriático.]] (Chưa hoàn thiện) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 11 Phần kết|Phần kết: Trở về Thành Phố Học Viên — L'inizio_Nuovo…….]] (Chưa Edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 12 - Cuộc xâm lược Thành Phố Học Viện '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Shirai Kuroko, Gối, và Giường ngủ — Suffering_of_a_Negligee. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Lớp học buổi sáng đầy nắng — Winter_Clothes. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Trò chơi trừng phạt kiểu gì đây? — Pair_Contract. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Misaka và em gái Misaka — Sister_and_Sisters. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Hai cặp nhẹ nhàng giao nhau — Boy_Meets_Girl(X2).(chưa edit) *Chương 5: Hoàng hôn mơ hồ trôi qua — Hard_Way,Hard_Luck. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 13 - Cuộc xâm lược Thành Phố Học Viện' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Chương 6: Đường phố bị đánh đập bởi cơn mưa lạnh lẽo — Battle_Preparation. (chưa edit) *Chương 7: Thay đổi những giọt mưa thành màu của máu — Revival_of_Destruction. (chưa edit) *Chương 8: Ghế Phải của Chúa và Vùng Học Chánh Số Ảo — Fuse=KAZAKIRI. (chưa edit) *Chương 9: Sự khác biệt của những trở ngại chắn đường của ta — Two_Kinds_of_Enemies. (chưa edit) *Chương 10: Chiến trường riêng của họ — The_Way_of_Light_and_Darkness. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Những con đường mà người chiến thắng và kẻ thua cuộc phải đi qua — The_Branch_Road. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'SS Volume 1 - Cuộc nổi dậy của Skill-Out '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Sự yên bình trước chiến tranh — Breakfast. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Nồi thịt và Lòng khao khát những chiến thuật lớn — A_Require_Thing. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Một con hẻm xám xịt — Skill_Out. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Kí túc xá nữ của Thuần Anh Giáo hội — Russian_Roulette. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Hoàn cảnh của một bà mẹ say rượu — The_Two_Leading_Roles. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Một Ý chí duy nhất và một Chiếc chìa khóa nhỏ bé — The_Present_Target. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Khúc dạo đầu cuộc chiến 'Volume 14 - Tài liệu của Constantine' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Giáo hội hắc ám — Bread_and_Wine *Chương 1: Sự thay đổi đột ngột — In_a_Long_Distance_Country. *Chương 2: Cái bóp cò trở thành phát bắn quyết định — Muzzel_of_a_Gun. *Chương 3: Điều khác thường của Pháp sư — Power_Instigation. *Chương 4: Bột sắt che phủ bầu trời — Cruel_Troopers. *Phần kết :Đáp án dẫn đến bí ẩn tiếp theo. Question. *Lời bạt 'Volume 15 - Battle Royale '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Viên đạn tốt nhất dành cho ngươi đó, cưng à — Management. *Chương 1: Phát bắn không thể nhìn thấy, không thể nghe thấy — Compass. *Chương 2: Chậm rãi vào cuộc — Hikoboshi_II. *Chương 3: Vùng đất phong ấn sức mạnh — Reformatory. *Chương 4: Khoảng cách mong manh giữa tự ti và kiêu ngạo — Enemy_Level5. *Chương 5: Đánh bại người có đôi cánh Đen Mạnh Nhất — Dark_Matter. *Phần kết: Chiến thắng xứng đáng cho những kẻ sống sót — Nano_Size_Data. *Lời bạt 'Volume 16 - Acqua Hậu Phương' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Mở đầu|Mở đầu: Vị thế của người Lãnh đạo — Stage_in_Roma.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Chương 1|Chương 1: Từ hòa bình đến đổ nát trong quá trình thi hành nhiệm vụ — Battle_of_Collapse]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Chương 2|Chương 2: Những người vươn lên từ thất bại — Flere210]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Chương 3|Chương 3: Trận chiến không tưởng giữa những con quái vật — Saint_vs_Saint]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Chương 4|Chương 4: Ai bảo vệ ai? — Leader_is_All_Members]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 16 Phần kết|Phần kết: Con đường dẫn đến nhiều rối ren hơn — True_Target_is...]] *Lời bạt 'SS Volume 2 '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Chương 1: Những kẻ tìm kiếm đống tiền và một trận chiến — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Một. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Một Chiến binh và Vũ công đến từ Thần thoại Bắc Âu — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Hai. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Mong ước của một người cha tạo ra điểm liên hệ và sự tương tác — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Hai. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Thực lực của Hạng Bảy của Bộ Bảy — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Ba. (chưa edit) *Chương 5: Thế giới thiếu thứ gì? — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Tư. (chưa edit) *Chương 6: Đi vào trọng tâm cuộc thảo luận ở thẩm mĩ viện — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Tư. (chưa edit) *Chương 7: Người ở hậu trường chưa chuẩn bị và phải dọn dẹp — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Năm. (chưa edit) *Chương 8: Kunoichi là người xuất hiện bất ngờ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Năm. (chưa edit) *Chương 9: Những mối quan hệ trong thế giới thực là không cần thiết trong thế giới điện tử — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Sáu. (chưa edit) *Chương 10: Bạn sẽ chấp nhận hay từ chối lời mời đêm? — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Bảy. (chưa edit) *Chương 11: Mọi lĩnh vực đều có ngoại lệ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Bảy. (chưa edit) *Chương 12: Cuộc tranh luận giữa tay bắn tỉa và kẻ đánh bom — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Bảy. (chưa edit) *Chương 13: Độ chính xác của vận mệnh chung của họ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Tám. (chưa edit) *Chương 14: Vũ điệu giữa người gác cổng và kẻ xâm nhập — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Chín. (chưa edit) *Chương 15: Nghệ thuật được phân chia giữa thiên tài và lập dị — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Chín. (chưa edit) *Chương 16: Có lí do họ không trông giống những người mẹ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Năm của Tháng Chín. (chưa edit) *Chương 17: Phim hạng B và Nguyên Thạch chưa đánh bóng — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Chương 18: Xứng đáng mang cái tên ấy — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Chương 19: Nguyên Thạch sáng bóng và quyền lợi đẫm máu — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Chương 20: Cách xử lí nhiều bi kịch cùng lúc — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Chương 21: Những người có bản chất không xác định — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Chương 22: Không thể nắm được cái kết một cách riêng lẻ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 17 - Nội chiến Anh' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 17 Chương 1|Chương 1: Cuộc gọi bất thường và phi lý — Irregular_Spark]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 17 Chương 2|Chương 2: Chiến trường thép bay trên mây — Sky_Bus_365.]] *Chương 3: Hội Pháp Thuật của Mê cung nước Anh —'' N ∴ L ∴'' *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 17 Chương 4|Chương 4: Thanh kiếm mang đến Chiến tranh và Tai họa — Sword_of_Mercy.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 17 Phần kết|Phần kết: Mong đợi của mọi người và trong trái tim họ — War_in_Britain.]] * Lời bạt 'Volume 18 - Nội chiến Anh' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 18 Chương 5 Cuộc đọ sức nảy lửa giữa người Hiệp sĩ và tên Lính đánh thuê. Another Hero.|Chương 5: Cuộc đọ sức nảy lửa giữa người Hiệp sĩ và tên Lính đánh thuê — Another_Hero.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 18 Chương 6 Sụp đổ trên tuyến phòng thủ của Hiệp sĩ và Công Chúa. Safety in Subway.|Chương 6: Sụp đổ trên tuyến phỏng thủ của Hiệp sĩ và Công chúa — Safety_in_Subway.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 18 Chương 7 Một Địch Thủ Tuyệt vời kẻ Vừa là Công Chúa Vừa là Nữ Hoàng. Curtana Original.|Chương 7: Một địch thủ tuyệt vời kẻ vừa là Công chúa vừa là Nữ hoàng — Curtana_Original.]] [[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 18 Chương 8 Nữ Hoàng và những con người trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử. Union Jack.|Chương 8: Nữ hoàng và những con người trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử — Union_Jack.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 18 Phần kết Quốc gia và Kẻ địch hùng mạnh hơn đứng sau tất cả. Next Step.|Phần kết: Quốc gia và Kẻ địch hùng mạnh hơn đứng sau tất cả — Next_Step.]] *Lời bạt 'Volume 19 - DRAGON' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19|Mở đầu: Cuộc trao đổi nhạt nhẽo giữa hai kẻ xấu — Key_Shop]].'' *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19: Chương 1.|Chương 1: Ý tốt tạm được chấp nhận — ''Dark_Hero]]. *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19: Chương 2|Chương 2: Một vấn đề đơn giản mà phức tạp — V.S._Calamity]].'' *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19: Chương 3|Chương 3: Sự hủy diệt mở đường dẫn lối — ''Battle_to_Die.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19: Chương 4|Chương 4: Hai quái vật mời gọi vào địa ngục — Dragon(≠Angel).]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index-Vol 19: Hồi kết|Hồi kết: Họ sẽ không để nó kết trong bi thương — Brave_in_Hand.]] *Lời bạt [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Thế Chiến III 'Volume 20 - Thế chiến III' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Tuyên bố chiến tranh. *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 20: Mở Đầu: Một Bầu Trời Sặc Mùi Thuốc Súng — Shooting Game.|Mở đầu: Một bầu trời sặc mùi thuốc súng — Shooting_Game.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 20: Chương 1|Chương 1: Thiện ác cùng nhập quốc — World_War_III.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 20: Chương 2|Chương 2: Khởi đầu của cuộc xâm lăng và đòn phản kích — Angel_Stalker.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 20: Chương 3|Chương 3: Đối diện với bức tường hoài nghi — Great_Complex.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 20: Chương 4|Chương 4: Giờ là thời điểm để phản công — Heroes_Congregate.]] *Báo cáo chiến sự *Lời bạt 'Volume 21 - Thế chiến III' *Minh họa *Báo cáo chiến sự 2 *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 21: Chương 5|Chương 5: Bàn cờ phức tạp mang tên "Chiến trường" — Enter_Project.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 21: Chương 6|Chương 6: Bóng tối thực sự hé mở — Up_the_Castle.]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 21: Chương 7|Chương 7: Sát thần từ thiên đàng — MISHA_the_Angel_"Gabriel".]] *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 21: Chương 8|Chương 8: Tứ phía cùng phản công — Combination.]] (chưa hoàn thiện) *Báo cáo chiến sự 3 *Lời bạt 'Volume 22 - Thế chiến III' *Minh họa *Báo cáo chiến sự 4 (chưa edit) [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] ''Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament'' viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma Tóm tắt: Thế chiến 3 do Fiamma, thành viên cuối cùng của tổ chức bí mật Ghế Phải của Chúa thuộc Giáo hội Công Giáo La Mã, gây ra đã kết thúc với sự nỗ lực của Kamijou Touma. Và cậu cũng mất tích từ đó. Phe Ma thuật đang được tái tổ chức, những ngày yên bình đã đến với những tín đồ. Tại trung tâm của phe Khoa học, Thành Phố Học Viện, Accelerator đã ra khỏi "Mặt tối". Cùng với Last Order và Misaka WORST, Accelerator trải qua những ngày vừa ồn ào vừa yên bình. Không có dấu hiệu gì của GROUP. Cựu Skill-Out, Level 0 Hamazura Shiage, cùng với những tài liệu đàm phán mà cậu có được ở Nga liên quan đến "Mặt tối", đã trở về và lập ra một nhóm ITEM mới cùng với Kinuhata, Takitsubo, và Mugino. Họ bắt đầu hoạt động một lần nữa. Yên bình cuối cùng cũng đến với những thành viên tốt nghiệp khỏi mặt tối thành phố. Tuy nhiên, một nhóm xấu xa mới "Freshmen" xuất hiện trước mắt họ. Gremlin 'NT Volume 1 - Freshmen' *Minh họa 'NT Volume 2 - Sự trở lại' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mục đích không rõ, nhưng vẫn là mối đe dọa — Radiosonde_Castle. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Lĩnh vực mới, ma thuật sau đó — Lecture_One. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Những ngày không đổi, Những thay đổi không thường xuyên — Lecture_Two. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Được chấp nhận, nhưng vẫn còn bất ổn — Lecture_Three. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Lời chào, và cái tên ấy là... — Lecture_Four_(and_More). (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Giờ giải lao, nhưng lại là hỗn hợp trong bóng tối — Birdway's_Speech. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 3 - Cuộc xâm lược Hawaii ' *Minh họa *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Mở đầu.|Mở đầu: Tại tiểu bang thứ năm mươi — Crisis_of_Blue_Ocean.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 1|Chương 1: Phe nào sẽ đánh phủ đầu trước? — First_Contact.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 2|Chương 2: The Trigger — Natural_Bomb.]] (Chưa Xong) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 3|Chương 3: Mục tiêu của dòng dung nham nóng chảy — Case_to_War.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 4|Chương 4: Sự cô lập và sự đổ vỡ của những quy tắc — Trident.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 5|Chương 5: Sức mạnh đó nên dùng vào mục đích gì? — The_Old_Glory.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Phần kết|Phần kết: Sự đáng tin cậy của Birdway — Queen_Period.]] *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 4 - Baggage City' Các chương đều chưa edit. 'NT Volume 5 - Ichihanaransai' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mệnh đề tốt nhất — Question_01.(chưa edit) *Chương 1: Đột nhiên, Bắt đầu — Open_the_Festival. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Ai là kẻ địch thật sự? — Secret_Promise. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Cánh cổng mở ra — Impregnable. (chưa hoàn thành) 'NT Volume 6 - Ichihanaransai' *Minh họa 'NT Volume 7 - Agitate Halation' *Minh họa [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Ma Thần Othinus 'NT Volume 8 - Ma Thần Othinus' *Minh họa 'NT Volume 9 - Ma Thần Othinus' *Minh họa *[[Mở đầu: Kết thúc của một thế giới. GAME_OVER.|Mở đầu: Kết thúc của một thế giới — GAME_OVER.]] (chưa edit) *[[Chương 5: Xa hơn cả tầm xa nhất. Point_Unknown.|Chương 5: Xa hơn cả tầm xa nhất — Point_Unknown.]] (chưa edit) *[[Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động. Version_Alpha.|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Alpha.]] (chưa edit) *[[Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời va dao động. Version_Beta.|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Beta.]] * ................................................................................... *[[Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động. Version_Omega.|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Omega.]] *[[Chương 7: "Một học sinh trung học bình thường" Black_or_White.|Chương 7: "Một học sinh trung học bình thường" — Black_or_White.]] *[[Chương 8: Giai đoạn của cô gái, Hàng trăm tỷ. Creat_vs_Break.|Chương 8: Giai đoạn của cô gái, Hàng trăm tỷ. — Create_vs_Break.]] *[[Kết thúc: Vậy anh sẽ chấp nhận nó, hay không? Continue.|Kết thúc: Vậy anh sẽ chấp nhận nó, hay không? — Continue.]] (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 10 - Ma Thần Othinus' *Minh họa *[[Mở đầu: Một chàng trai trở thành kẻ thù của nhân loại. Introduction_00|Mở đầu: Một chàng trai trở thành kẻ thù của nhân loại — Introduction_00.]] (chưa edit) *[[Chương 9: V.S "Người mang cánh trắng và đen và chống lại thế giới" Round_01|Chương 9: V.S "Người mang cánh trắng và đen và chống lại thế giới" — Round_01.]](preview) *[[Chương 10: V.S "Cơn thịnh nộ của hai tỷ người" Round_02|Chương 10: V.S "Cơn thịnh nộ của hai tỷ người" — Round_02.]] *[[Chương 11: V.S "Các nữ tu lung lay trước sự uy nghi của Chúa" Round_03|Chương 11: V.S "Các nữ tu lung lay trước sự uy nghi của Chúa" — Round_03.]] *[[Chương 12: V.S "Bốn cây kiếm diệt quỷ" Round_04|Chương 12: V.S "Bốn cây kiếm diệt quỷ" — Round_04.]] *[[Chương 13: V.S "Người thợ rèn tung ra cây kiếm phép thuật" Round_05|Chương 13: V.S "Người thợ rèn tung ra cây kiếm phép thuật" — Round_05.]] *[[Chương 14: V.S "Cảnh sát ở trước sân khấu" Round_06|Chương 14: V.S "Cảnh sát ở trước sân khấu" — Round_06.]] *[[Chương 15: V.S "Đội tiên phương không nhân từ của khoa học" Round_07|Chương 15: V.S "Đội tiên phương không nhân từ của khoa học" — Round_07.]] *[[Chương 16: V.S "Đứa con Thiên đường gửi xuống được yêu mến bởi electron" Round_08|Chương 16: V.S "Đứa con Thiên đường gửi xuống được yêu mến bởi electron" — Round_08.]] *[[Chương 17: V.S "Chủ nhân Thư viện và Nữ hoàng Phép thuật" Round_09|Chương 17: V.S "Chủ nhân Thư viện và Nữ hoàng Phép thuật" — Round_09.]] *[[Chương 18: V.S "Người đối đầu với Ma Thần" Round_10|Chương 18: V.S "Người đối đầu với Ma Thần" — Round_10.]] *[[Chương 19: V.S "Vị thần hùng mạnh cầm búa" Round_11|Chương 19: V.S "Vị thần toàn năng cầm búa" — Round_11.]] *[[Chương 20: V.S "???" Round_12 (Secret)|Chương 20: V.S "???" — Round_12(Secret).]] *[[Kết thúc: Bàn tay phải nắm được gì sau trận chiến? Finale_∞.|Kết thúc: Bàn tay phải nắm được gì sau trận chiến? — Finale_∞.]] *Lời bạt [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Cốt truyện hiện tại 'NT Volume 11' *Minh họa [[#toc|'Trở lại mục lục']] Ngoại truyện 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SP' Minh họa 'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS: Liberal Arts City' *Minh họa *Chương 1 *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Chương 5 *Chương 6 *Chương 7 *Chương 8 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Norse Mythology' Minh họa 'Toaru Majusu no Index: Railgun SS2: Shopping Mall Demonstration' Minh họa 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: Road to Endymion' (đang tiến hành - Vnsharing135) Minh họa 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Necessarius Special Entrance Exam' Minh họa 'Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare' 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: Love Letter SS' (chưa edit) 'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS: A Superfluous Story, or A Certain Accident's End' 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament SS' Official Parody Stories A Certain Prophecy Index A Certain March 201st Volume Nhân sự Translators: (không tuyển nữa) Active: YUGI-OH510, Vnsharing135, HamanoAkira, NoHag, Tran Duc Anh, DsCrystalEyes, Depore alice, Ngtrungkhanh, Trà M.I.A: Caorom Editors: (Tuyển) Active: Inactive: Hard boileD, Yumezaki Koharu, SparkleChip Bạn yêu thích bộ truyện Toaru Majutsu no Index? Bạn tự tin về khả năng Anh-Việt của mình? Vậy hãy đăng kí tham gia tại đây để góp sức cho công việc dịch thuật và hoàn thiện bản dịch. Xin cảm ơn các bạn. Tổng quan series First Series *Toaru Majutsu no Index (10 tháng 4, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2658-X) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 2 (10 tháng 6, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2701-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 3 (10 tháng 7, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2785-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 4 (10 tháng 12, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2858-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 5 (10 tháng 4, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-3025-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 6 (10 tháng 7, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-2973-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 7 (10 tháng 11, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-3205-9) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 8 (10 tháng 1, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3269-5) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 9 (10 tháng 4, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3385-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 10 (10 tháng 5, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3428-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 11 (10 tháng 10, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3581-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 12 (10 tháng 1, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3683-6) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 13 (10 tháng 4, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3801-4) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS (10 tháng 7, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3912-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 14 (10 tháng 11, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-4062-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 15 (10 tháng 1, 2008, ISBN 978-4-8402-4145-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 16 (10 tháng 7, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867086-9) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS 2 (10 tháng 11, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867342-6) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 17 (10 tháng 3, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867591-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 18 (10 tháng 7, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867897-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 19 (10 tháng 11, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-868069-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 20 (10 tháng 3, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868393-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 21 (10 tháng 8, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868762-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 22 (10 tháng 10, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868972-4) Second Series *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament (10 tháng 3, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870319-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 2 (10 tháng 8, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870738-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 3 (10 tháng 12, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-886240-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 4 (10 tháng 3, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886373-5) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 5 (10 tháng 10, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886978-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 6 (10 tháng 1, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891253-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 7 (10 tháng 5, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891604-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 8 (10 tháng 9, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891904-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 9 (10 tháng 1, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866222-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 10 (10 tháng 5, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866532-2) *'Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 11 (10 tháng 10, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866938-2)' Others *Toaru Majutsu no Index SP (tuyển tập 4 ngoại truyện xuất bản trên 1 cuốn sách, được biết đến trước đây như là: Stiyl SS, Mark Space SS, Mars SS, và Uiharu SS) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Railgun SS: Liberal Arts City (8 phần ngoại truyện, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Majutsu no Index season 1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Norse Mythology (8 phần ngoại truyện, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Railgun SS2: Shopping Mall Demonstration (8 phần ngoại truyện, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Majutsu no Index season 2) *Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare (mini-novel đặc biệt của tác giả Baccano!! và Durarara, Narita Ryogho, đi kèm với bản đặc biệt của vol 5 manga Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Love Letter SS (ngoại truyện xuất bản trong artbook Rainbow Spectrum: Colors) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Road to Endymion (Bản giới hạn xuất bản cùng với Miracle of Endymion movie) *Toaru Majutsu no Index & Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Crossover (10 tháng 6, 2013, chương truyện web trên trang Nico). *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Necessarius Special Entrance Exam (8 phần ngoại truyện, đi kèm với DVD/BD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament SS (ngoại truyện xuất bản trong artbook Rainbow Spectrum: Notes) Nguồn thông tin khác Trang wikipedia tiếng việt của Toaru Majutsu no Index Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index